Policy Of Truth
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: This was the opportunity she needed for her to leave Liberty City and her life there behind... could Maria survive in the sundrenched Vice City or will its dark side overtake her? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**August 18th 1984, Maria's perspective…**_

_"OK, "Jerry", huh? Now, Vic and Maria, tell me. Why did you sign up, huh? To stay out of jail? Because you like getting shouted at, huh? What makes you polish your boots and put bullets in your guns in the hopes that maybe you'll get to shoot someone, huh?" Jerry responded._

_"I got a difficult family. I got responsibilities." Vic explained, him knowing that I couldn't figure out how to… why I signed up and lied about my age, I don't know._

_"What, kids? A broad giving you shit, huh? And what about the young lady?" Jerry questioned._

_"No, brothers. One is real sick - asthma. And I gotta pay the bills. The other, well, maybe he's sick, too, but in a different way. My mom's a mess and Maria's… Maria's had a difficult past." Vic answered, lightly rubbing my back._

_Without him taking me off of the streets, I'm sure I'd be dead now._

_"So you joined the army to get rich?" Jerry responded with a smile._

_"Not exactly. But, you know, my dad, he came here from DR. We didn't have a lot of opportunities. What else were we supposed to do? Why did you join up?" Vic replied._

_"To get rich!" Jerry replied._

_"What the hell's with you?!" I responded._

_"She's right, why are you messing with us, sergeant?" Vic replied._

_"I ain't. Chill. Relax, take a seat. Look, Vic, Ria, there are plenty of opportunities for people who know the game to make real money. So…" Jerry explained._

_"We don't want any trouble, Jerry." I responded._

_"Who wants trouble? Nobody. Everybody wants to relax. No trouble. And there's plenty of money to be made, nice and easy." Jerry explained._

_"Listen, we don't think this is for us. So, if there's nothing else…" Vic explained before we turned to leave._

_"Hey, relax, huh? Come on, you two, I need a favor. No risk." Jerry replied._

_"So, why do you need me if there's no risk?" I ask._

_"Because I gotta take registration. Besides, you're not on duty for a couple of days. Listen, you take my bike, you go over to the airport and you pick up a package for me, huh?" Jerry explained._

_"Okay. Just this one favor, and that's it." I responded._

_"Good." Jerry replied before we headed outside._

_"I have a feeling this guy's gonna fuck us over the first chance he gets!" I whispered to Vic._

_"We'll be okay, kid." Vic replied quietly._

_"For your sake, I hope so." I responded as we reached the bike and Jerry met up with us._

_"Listen, if plans change, I'll let you know." Jerry replied before he handed something to Vic._

_"What's this?" Vic questioned._

_"It's a pager, tough guy. Welcome to the 80s, Vic." Jerry explained before Vic and I leave on the bike._

_It's warmer here than in Liberty City… and if I never see that place again, I'll die a happy woman._

_"Let's get a move on!" A driver shouted as Vic and I reached the airport._

_"That good driving in Florida?!" I yelled back at the driver, Vic chuckling as we got off the bike._

_"You are a hell of a friend, kiddo." Vic replied before we reached the dealer._

_"Hey, Army kids! Jerry sent you, si?" The dealer greeted._

_"Sergeant Martinez, right." I responded before the dealer chuckled._

_"Come with me, soldiers, I've got something for your boss." The dealer replied before leading us to a boat… a very nice one too._

_"Man, life's been good to you." Vic responded as the three of us got onto the boat._

_"Hm-hmmm. Come on, let's take a ride." The dealer replied before we were out in the water and he looked at me. "Here, drink up." He responded before handing me a glass of whiskey._

_I drink it, feeling soothed by the taste as the dealer handed the drugs to Vic._

_"Here's Jerry's stuff. Tell him my cut goes up next time. Vice City's getting too peligroso for us freelancers." The dealer explained before we heard another boat. "Speaking of which, we've got company! Grab those guns and take them out!"_

_Victor and I grab the guns, returning fire at the enemies… but a stray bullet slams into the engine._

_"Abandon ship!" The dealer exclaimed as the other women screamed, Vic grabbing me and us jumping off the boat and swimming to the shore._

_Once we're a distance away, I look back at the destroyed boat._

_Why do I have a feeling Vic and I just got ourselves into hell?_

**Present time**_**, Third person perspective…**_

Maria showered off and got into pajamas… and Vic saw the displeased expression on her face, getting her to sit down on the bed across from his.

"I want to go throttle that sergeant." Maria explained.

"I don't blame ya, kid. But this is better than being out on the streets." Vic replied.

"True. Not that your Aunt Enid was pleased when we left. She had gotten used to me being around there. It was her uppity neighbor that looked down at me like I was gonna kill him. What was his name? I remember him mentioning that he owns an electronics company." Maria responded.

"William Rose, I think. He said something about expanding business into Liberty City." Vic explained.

"Best of luck to him, LC is a hellhole." Maria responded after they chuckled.

"Are you still ticked about how his daughter behaved?" Vic asked.

"Macey is a twisted little she devil. And her little brother threw a toy at my head." Maria responded, yawning slightly and curling up in the bed… and Vic pulling the blanket over her.

"We'll be okay, kiddo. You close those eyes and rest." Vic replied.

Maria smiled slightly and closed her eyes, Vic kissing her on her forehead… and Vic looked up and out the window, narrowing his eyes as he was sure he saw Jerry and William outside.

_'Civilians aren't allowed on the base.' _Vic thought.

As he looked at Maria, he thought back.


End file.
